1. Field
The present innovations relate generally to semiconductor memory devices, and, more particularly, to systems and methods associated with power and ground pads in devices such as static random access memory (“SRAM”) devices and dynamic random access memory (“DRAM”) devices.
2. Related Information
As used herein, echo clocks refer to output clocks driven from a relevant device, such as a SRAM or DRAM. Echo clocks may register in a similar fashion as output data, such as being fired from the same internal signal of related data output registers. However, when output echo clock pairs (CQ and CQB) and data output (Q's) share power and ground pads, associated current and/or current rates (di/dt) such as those charged via associated inductors may introduce power and ground noise to the circuits, for example, during data output (Q) switching. This noise from power and ground can lead to misalignment of differential output echo clock pair (CQ and CQB) and to degradation of the echo clock signal integrity. Overall, such power and ground noise may adversely affect the output echo clock pair.
Responsive to these and other drawbacks of existing memory devices, there is a need for systems and methods that reduce such power and ground noise issues and/or provide circuits with desired differential output echo clock function(s), among other things.